A variety of structures are currently used to support railroad wayside signal indicators. Posts and pads are used to mount signals at the side of a rail line. Bridge structures are used to support signals above a rail line. Bridge structures include two mast/post structures disposed on opposite sides of a rail line, with an arm structure supported between the two masts at a height above the rail line. One or more signal devices are affixed to the arm structure at predetermined locations relative to the rails.
Cantilever structures are also used to support a wayside signal above a rail line. Cantilever structures advantageously require a footprint on only one side of the rail line. A wayside signal cantilever, such as for example a Model QNR available from Safetran Systems Corporation of Louisville, Ky., includes a single mast mounted next to the rail line and supporting an arm in cantilever fashion to extend over a rail line at a predetermined height. Signal devices are affixed to the arm structure at predetermined locations relative to the rails. Cantilever structures are available for rail lines consisting of one, two or three parallel tracks.